Cry
by Silverflare07
Summary: A videofic to Cry by Faith Hill. DS


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Danny Phantom...but I would LOVE to own Danny Fenton. glomps Danny

**Summary: ** A videofic to Cry by Faith Hill. D/S

**Title: **Cry

**Author:** Silverflare07

**Dedication:** all the D/S fans out there

**Author's note: **This is like a music video so it's short but I was watching DP the other day and Cry came on and well...this is the result.

**Extra info:** I'm going to write another Danny Phantom fic (an actual story this time) soon. So look for it! Okay in this fic Danny and Sam have gone out and broken up, but Sam still loves him. This is from her POV... she's singing the song.

**Stuff you need to know:**

Song lyrics are in _italics_

[what's happening in the videofic]

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

_If I had just one tear running down your cheek_

[Danny and Tucker are walking down the hall laughing and smiling. cut to close up of Sam's face, one tear running down her cheek.]

_Maybe I could cope maybe I'd get some sleep  
  
_

[Sam turns and leaves cut to Sam tossing and turning in her bed mouthing the words as she does so.]

_If I had just one moment at your expense  
  
_

[Danny watches Sam leave with a neutral expression, suddenly his pants fall to the floor ensuing much laughter form the students.]

_Maybe all my misery would be well spent  
  
_[Sam slams against a locker singing with a hurt expression.]

_Yeah.... Could you cry a little  
  
_

[In the privacy of own bedroom Danny sits hunched on his bed tears streaming down his face.]

_Lie just a little  
  
_

[Jazz knocks on his door and he stops crying]

_Pretend that you're feeling a little more pain  
  
_

[Jazz walks in and knows he's hurting but chooses not to saying anything.]

_I gave now I 'm wanting  
Something in return  
  
_

[Sam is in a graveyard, it's raining, and she's crying while singing this her spread open.]

_So cry just a little for me  
  
_[Danny laughs as he talks to Tucker over the phone but his face isn't home to a happy expression.]

_If your love could be caged, honey I would hold the key  
  
_

[Danny's struggling in a cage a ghost caught him in and Sam runs up and unlocks the lock so he's free.]

_And conceal it underneath the pile of lies you handed me  
  
_

[Sam watches as Danny dives behind her to change back so his parents, who are there, don't find out his secret.]

_And you'd hunt those lies  
  
_

[Danny scrambles to find the Fenton Thermos but it's been hidden under a pile of junk.]

_They'd be all you'd ever find  
  
_

[He finds it and holds up to the ghost who's sucked into and that makes the ghost drop Sam. Danny dives and catches her.]

_And that'd be all you'd have to know  
  
_

[She thanks him by giving him a kiss on the cheek.]

_For me to be fine  
  
_

[Sam's in the same graveyard and it's still raining and she's still singing.]

_  
Yeah.... And you'd cry a little  
  
_

[Danny's home alone sitting on the couch looking at a picture of him and Sam and crying.]

_Die just a little  
  
_

[Danny crashes into the ground after receiving a nasty blow by a ghost opponent.]

_and baby I would feel just a little less pain  
  
_

[Sam watches horrified as Danny is tossed around by a ghost. He is slammed into a wall and Sam starts to cry.]

_I gave now I'm wanting   
Something in return  
  
_

[Sam stands in the graveyard soaked through from the rain and crying while she sings.]

_So cry just a little for me  
  
_[Danny runs out of the house, past his parents, crying.]

_Give it up baby  
I hear your doing fine  
  
_

[Sam watches as Danny and Tucker come down the hallway. She's leaned against a locker and glares as they laugh.]

_Nothin's gonna save me  
I can see it in your eyes  
  
_

[As Danny and Tucker walk past Sam she and Danny make eye contact and Sam can see that Danny's eyes are red from crying.]

_Some call it heartache  
Honey give it a try  
  
_

[Danny's running, in the rain, to the graveyard where Sam is.]

_I don't want pity  
  
_

[He looks at her and she at him.]

_I just want what is mine  
  
_[He runs towards her.]

_Yeah... Could you cry a little  
  
_

[She looks at him and sees that he's crying.]

_Lie just a little  
  
_

[Danny, Tucker, and Sam are sitting at nasty burger joking about Sam's grass salad.]

_Pretend that you're feeling a little more pain  
  
_

[Danny is thrown into a wall while fighting a ghost. He doesn't bother to get up.]

_I gave now I'm wanting  
Something in return  
  
_

[Sam sings in the rain in the graveyard. Arms open.]

_So cry just a little for me  
  
_[Danny hugs her. They're in the graveyard.]

_Yeah... Cry just a little for me  
  
_[Sam sits on her bed crying, heartbroken.]

_Woo ooo, could you cry a little for me  
  
_[They kiss in the rain, still the graveyard.]

_Yeah, yeah_

[Close up of Sam's face with one tear rolling down cheek.]

**_END!_**

Well there you go. This was my first Danny Phantom fic...but don't worry I'll be back with more!

R&R and let me know what you think!


End file.
